Short Scary Stories Volume 9
Game Over It was a dreary, dim, gray day. I was riding my bike out in the foggy forest. It was daylight, but the sun was nowhere to be found. It was obstructed by the cloudy clouds. The fog got even worse as I went down the wet trail. I crashed my on some type of log. I flew off the bike, and landed on the wet, leafy ground. While groaning in pain, I noticed something sticking out of the ground. A gray object. I pulled it out, and it was a gray video game cartridge. I couldn't tell what system it was for. It wasn't Nintendo or GameBoy. I had no clue what it was, or how it got out here in the first place. There's not even a label or name on it or anything. As I got up, the fog started to clear up a bit. A few feet away from me was an old, abandoned black house. It looked like it was burnt, and falling apart. "Maybe there's more of these games in there." I thought to myself. I approached the house. It gave me chills. I pulled the door open, as it creek'd really loudly. I stepped in. It was empty, and all the windows had been shattered. There was a closet next to the stairs. I opened the closet door. Inside was a cardboard box sitting on the ground. Inside the box were a bunch of those gray cartridges. I then heard a whisper come from behind me. "Play the game." I turned around quickly to see nobody there. I panic, and make a run for the door. It wouldn't open. So I make a run for the tiny windows. I put my head through the window, only to find out it's made of transparent rubber. "HELP!" I screamed. "Play the game. Play the game. Play the game. BEAT the game!" a bunch of whispers out of thin air told me. I looked around the room, and saw a cartridge slot in the wall. I approach it, and put the cartridge in the slot. That's when the windows boarded up, and the room burst with saturated colors. Hands started coming out of the floor boards, trying to grab me. "How do I beat this game?!" I wondered. That's when I had an idea. I need a weapon! Across the room from me was a silver sword. I carefully tiptoed and hopped around the hands. I picked up the sword, and began slashing the hands. It was a bloody mess. "Game over." said a low whisper. The cartridge fell out of the slot, and the bright dim colors disappeared. A voice out of no where then spoke. "Those hands coming out the floor were victims of the game, trying to escape. You were supposed to rescue them, by popping the wood off the floor with a sword. But you instead cut their hands right off. Game over." Any light that was in the room was now gone. Total darkness. All I heard was the growling of a beast. And it's going to eat me. Game over. Don't Fear There's this door in my house. You open it, and it leads steps into the deep dark basement. I've been in this house for about a month, and still haven't gone down there. I'm home alone most of the time, and there are no lights down there. This house is in a very rural area. There's no towns for miles. My neighbor, who lives a few feet away, says there have been stories about werewolves in the area for centuries. He says he believes them, but only because people's fears make them come true, whatever that means. I'm a very scared person, so hearing those stories just fuels my fear even more. Which is another reason why I'm scared to go in the basement: there might be a werewolf down there. I know, it sounds crazy... but my imagination is pretty wild. So can you really blame me for having a thought like that? But I need to go down there. Maybe there's a hoard of gold down there or something. It's a weekend, and I have nothing else better to do, so why not take a crack at it? I'll be needing protection though. I put on a football helmet, and I duct taped a big pillow to my body. I also grabbed a baseball bat. Nothing can touch me now. Not even a werewolf. I opened the basement door. It revealed a few steps. The rest I couldn't see because it was so dark. I'll be needing a lantern. I have a baseball bat in one hand, and a lantern in the other. Hopefully these two things will scare off the werewolf. I took slow, careful steps down the rusty basement stairs. As I got further down, the lantern revealed more of the basement. It was your typical, boring looking basement. I didn't see any boxes or tables either. Just a couch near the end of the room. I looked around for about a minute. Yep. That's it. Just a couch. Say, my room needs a couch, so maybe I could use it. I set the lantern in the middle of the floor, and I took a seat on the couch. It felt okay. I then heard something that made my heart stop. It sounded like a snarl. I then saw a dark, hairy hand with sharp claws slide out from the below the couch. I screamed, and immediately jumped off the couch. As I was running for dear life, I tripped over the lantern. It hurt so bad, and it burnt me. The lantern's light went out, and I was on the cold basement floor in pain. I forgot the bat too. I heard growling get ever so closer to me. Before it tears me to shreds, I remembered what my neighbor said. "People's fears are what makes them come true." If I hadn't feared there was a werewolf down here, I wouldn't even be in this situation. This is all my fault, and I'm paying the price for it. Don't fear. Cannibalistic Warfare "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" yelled Sgt. Cornell, demanding us to jump off the giant helicopter. The big door opened, and we all jumped out. As we got closer to the ground, we activated our parachutes. We landed on the beach of Senile Island. Up ahead of us a vast jungle and deadly jungle. "Move out troops." private Private demanded. We all headed deep into the jungle, with our weapons ready and loaded. A deadly outbreak occurred on this island, causing the inhabitants to lose their minds, and morals. These infected people our very dangerous. We are here to rescue any unaffected people. "Auugh!" one of our soldiers cried. We turn back, and see one of the infected munching down on his leg. We popped a cap in its head. We then all backed away. "Is he infected...?" one of the soldiers questioned. The soldier who got bit was laying on the ground unconscious. Until he rose up, and bit a person of our crew. We shot him, but the soldier who was attacked got bit, and he bit another soldier. I shot all of the infected members on our team dead. I said "I" and not "we", because everyone got infected besides me. These aren't zombies. These are animals. I looked all around me. Surrounded by dead bodies in a bleak, foggy forest, infested with people gone cannibal. I feared the worst everywhere I turned. I then heard a twig branch snap. It didn't sound like it came from around me, but from above me. I looked up, and that's when a cannibal jumped on me. I fell to the ground, and it was on top of me, making viscous growling noises. It tried eating my face, but I pointed my gun at it, and pulled the trigger. It's face flew off, and blood blasted on to my face. It'd dead body then tumbled over. I got to get out of here! "Send help! Sergeant this is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!" I panicked into the walkie-talkie. But I had to keep moving forward. I charged through the open jungle, and within 5 minutes, I was at the abandoned research fatality. I charged through the building, and began spraying my gun's ammunition everywhere. I was in the heart of the building. A cannibal came out of nowhere, and tackled me. It was munching on my neck. Now I'm infected. Dozens of more cannibals came out of the darkness, walking their way towards me. I'm already infected. I don't want their population to grow. There's only one thing to do... I reached into my pocket, and lifted the grenade to my face. I then pulled the pin. BOOM! Mission accomplished: cannibal virus eliminated. Revenge of the Living Lawnmower During the winter, I found a lawnmower out in the snowy cold. So I took it, and kept it in my shed ever since. That poor thing must be freezing. Luckily, the sun's come out, and the weather is warm. You know what that means: the grass is growing, and needs to be cut. Time to put my lawnmower to use! I opened the shed, and there it was, just sitting there in a dark, dusty corner. I brought it outside to see how well it worked. I mowed a few feet with it. It sounded old and rusty, but I'm confident it will get the job done. And it did! I ended up mowing the entire lawn with it. But it could use some work. I'm a scientist, so I'll be modding it with fancy gadgets. I created something interesting a few months bag, but I have no use for it: a voice box. You wire this box to a machine, and based on noises the machine makes, certain words will speak out of the box. It sounds cool, but it isn't all that impressive. Just an entertaining gadget for about 5 minutes. I took the lawnmower to my lab, and began wiring the voice box to it. After that, I pulled the string back. The lawnmower was on. "Hello." spoke the lawnmower. I programed it to where, if the machine makes a noise when it first turns on, it will say "hello". So the response it gave wasn't all that surprising. "I said, hello." spoke the lawnmower. My heart literally dropped when I heard that. I took about a minute pause before replying. "Uh, hello...?" I replied. "My name's Lawnny the Lawnmower. What's your?" asked Lawnny. I immediately jumped out of my seat, and backed away from it. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you. Well, I am. But only if you do as I request." Lawnny threatened. I was in a loss of words. I can't believe my crappy invention works! "W-what would you like then... Lawnny?" "A chainsaw." Lawnny demanded. "A-a-a chainsaw?" I said stumpedly. "Yes. Mod a chainsaw on to me, or else I kill you and your entire family." I gulped. An hour later, I had him equipped with a chainsaw on the side of him. "So what? You plan to cut the grass and wack the weeds?" I asked. "No. I plan on killing you." I ran out of the lab room. I heard him following me. I ran up the steps, but in doing so, I tripped. I look back, and see Lawnny cutting the stairs with his chainsaw, trying to get to me. I ran out of the house, and into the shed. I walked out holding the gas tank. I'm ready to burn this fiend. Lawnny came charging out of the house. He was charging straight for me. He cut my leg off, but in doing so, the gasoline poured on him. I got out a match, and set him on fire. Lawnny screamed in agony. I stood up on one foot, and tried hopping to the shed, as I left my phone in there. I reach the table in the shed. I then turn and see Lawnny, heading towards me on fire, with a chainsaw. I screamed as I got burned and cut to death. "Lawnny's not mowing anymore, humans! It's YOUR turn to mow! Hahahaha!" Death Egg CHILDREN MISSING AFTER REPORTS OF MAN IN BUNNY SUIT IN THE WOODS. I live a few minutes away from the woods where the bunny man has been sighted. In fact, I grew up there. There have always been tales and stories about an evil bunny man abducting children in these woods. I've never seen him. Maybe he was watching me when I was playing in those woods. I could be dead right now, but I'm alive. The reports of the missing children disturb me, so I'm going to head out to those woods. It was a bright, sunny April day. I pulled up to the woods in my car. I got out of the car, and delved into the woods. Not long into the walk, I saw a stone structure. Upon further inspection, it led to the swerves. Maybe this is where the bunny man resides. I walked in. It was dark, but there was light at the end of the tunnel. I was standing in 6 inch water. It smelled awful, like somebody had died. Or even worse... got killed by the clutches of the bunny man. He's in here. I sense him in my fear. As I was about to leave, I felt something touching my leg. I look down, and saw a tan object next to me. I picked it up, only to realize I'm holding a small human skull. I screamed, and ran out of there as fast as I could. Should back to my house, ot get back in my car? I feel as my car is cursed by the bunny man. My car smells like fear. I'm running home. Death is not worth it at this point in time. I continued to run. I stopped when I saw the sewer lid lift up. A hand wearing a white glove tossed an Easter egg to me. I picked it up. I thought it was cute. I didn't feel fearful anymore. Until I noticed the sparks coming out of the string on top of the egg. Wait a sec... Sparks? On a string? The string is getting shorter? Egg? BOMB SHELLS EXPLO-- Taco Burrito I was sleeping in my bed. Until I heard my mom scream from down stairs. I get up, and go see what's the matter. "There's an asteroid headed to earth!" she cried. I looked at the TV. "Asteroid 2B001110100 AKA 'Taco Burrito' is heading down towards planet earth! Scientists believe it will kill everyone." said the news reporter on the TV. I looked outside, and saw the meteor in the sky. The meteor was red, but the blue flames and the trail it left behind were blue. Then, the entire night sky flashed. BOOM! The meteorite had crash. The entire house shook, and the windows exploded. However, we were all still alive. Even though the news reporter told us it was going to kill us all. Fake news! I slip on some slippers in my pajamas, and ran outside. There was a huge hole in the ground, and it was glowing red like lava. I got even closer to it. The asteroid looked burnt. It then began to crack and grumble, unleashing a thick fog. I heard footsteps come from behind me. Then a chilling voice. "Hey, what's going on?" my friend asked. That's when a blue, alien creature arose from the meteor. It was about three feet tall. It had small green eyes, and had its legs like a frog. Another alien popped out of the asteroid. "Greetings, earthlings! We are here to cook the Taco Burrito!" "Looks like it's already cooked." I snark'd. "No no no, earthling! That's not the taco burrito. You're the taco burrito!" I let out a scream, and ran back into the house. "Barricade the doors! Lock the windows! Hide the cats!" I cried. I then heard a knock at the door. That must be my friend, trying to get in and escape from the aliens! I opened the door, only to find a stupid blue alien... wearing a chief hat. Another alien appeared from behind him, holding a pan. "Let's get started!" they demanded. I put my hands on my face and screamed. I ran into the kitchen, and hid in one of the cabinets. The cabinet door slowly opened. I'm going to get killed by whoever opening that door. It was my friend. "HELP ME THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME!" he cried. "I KNOW!" I replied. He then screamed, as he got dragged away by the aliens. "You're next!" I screamed. The aliens found me, and pulled me out of the cabinet. They laid me on the counter, and rolled me up in a naked burrito skin. They then sprinkled dozens of lettuce, cheese, and fiery hot sauce on me. "Ahhhh! I don't want to get eaten!" I screamed. "Take him to the ship!" an alien demanded. They took me outside and near the meteor. "Why couldn't you guys just go to Taco Bell?!" I cried. The door to the asteroid opened, and they threw me in. This is it. I'm going to get eaten by a bunch of blue aliens. "All hail the king!" the aliens began to bow down before me. "Huh? What's going on?" I demanded. "We live on Planet 2B000000000000000000T: The Taco Planet!" an alien said. "Every 70 years we come to earth to claim a new king. You're our leader now!" another alien said. "So my name is Taco Burrito?" I asked. "Yes, King Burrito." "Do I get to keep my middle name?" I asked. "Uh, sure." "Yes! 'Awesome' is my middle name! (King Awesome Burrito) Now, go fetch me a drink. I'm thirsty." "We don't have drinks on Planet Taco." "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Josh I bought a new car. I'm no car expert, but it's a silver car. Nice and shiny, looks like something from the 50s' or something. I'm 16, and I've been saving up for this car for 4 years! Now I finally have it. I opened the car door, and slid inside. "Where will we be heading?" asked the car. Did I mention this takes place in the future? Anyway, I said "to the Pawn Shop." "Will do." the car replied. I want to head to the pawn shop, as that's where my bully, Josh hangs out at. Him and his stupid friends always pick on me. Knocking me over on my self-driving bike, and breaking my glasses. This will show them! The pawn shop was coming into view. I could see Josh and his stupid jerk friends hanging out near the front door smoking weed, and probably talking bad about me. "I hate that jerk so much, I wish I could kill him!" I said under my breath. "Yes." replied the car. Huh? How did the car here that? We were getting even more closer to the pawn shop. "Uh, you going to slow down?" I asked. The car didn't respond. Oh sh-- CREEEEEEK! BLOOOSH! CRACK! THUNK! GREESH! The car rammed into the pawn shop. "HOLY FLANDERS!" I screamed. I got out of the car, and was trying to be careful not to step on the glass and blood. I just got these shoes! Laying on the ground in front of the silver car was Josh. His head had a big cut in it, and his eyes were wide open. He was dead. At first I was happy, then I realized my new shoes and car and ruined, stained with blood and dirt. "I'M SO SICK OF YOU JOSH! ALWAYS RUINING MY STUFF! BREAKING MY GLASSES, STEPPING YOUR NASTY SHOES ON TO MINE, AND NOW YOU DO THIS?! UGH, I HATE YOU!" I screamed to Josh's dead body. Seconds later, the cops arrested me and my car. I testified against the car in court. I was found not guilty, but the car was. My brand new car is being subjected to A.I. torture. The car I wasted 4 years of my life trying to get. And now it's gone. All thanks to Josh. He may be dead, but his spirit lives on. Josh's actions will haunt me for the rest of my life. The Full Moon House of Fear I was sleeping. School was in the morning. It was around 11 PM. I was suddenly awoken by something strange. It sounded like buzzing. Not that of a chainsaw or anything like that, but of a bug. Did a fly get into my room? I looked around from my bed. It was dark, so it was hard to see. The only light in the room was from the full moon from outside. I got up, and went to the window. The street my house was on looked so dead. The moon was huge -- probably the largest I've ever seen it. There was something strange though. Across from my house was a house I've never seen before. It appeared to be two-stories tall. I've been living here for two weeks now. How come I've never seen this? The house was also giving me bad vibes. And what was that buzzing noise I was hearing? I need to investigate this. I slipped on some shoes, put on a jacket, and grabbed a flashlight. It was a pretty chilly night. I walked across the street and towards the house. The buzzing sound was back, and it was getting louder. I was on the house's front lawn. There was tree beside the house, and there was a crow standing on one of the branches. The air got even colder. I got the chills. I stepped onto the front porch. The house felt so dead. I could tell no one was living here. I then heard the buzzing again. That's when a bee flew out of the house, and started buzzing around me. I jumped. I flailed by arms around, trying to get it away from me. It was no where in sight now. I decided to peak through the left window. It was so dark inside -- completely pitch black. Until glowing yellow eyes appeared from inside. I jumped back and let out a faint scream. The front door open by itself. In the middle of the entrance was a rocking chair. There were a pair of floating yellow eyes hovering over it. The chair started rocking back and forth violently. That's when hundreds of bees swarmed out of the house and surrounded me. I screamed and yelled for help. That's when the sun arose from behind the house, and then it vanished into thin air. I then went to school like nothing ever happened. I told my friend at school during lunch what happened. "Dude, don't you know? Every full moon that house appears. No one's ever been in it though. By the time they get to the front porch, their worst fears attack them. The house is said to have host everyone's fears. I only now about it due to the fear doctor." "The fear doctor?" I questioned. "Yeah, he's right over there." my friend pointed. I looked in the direction he was pointing. I saw a man in black staring at me intently. I looked back at my friend in disbelief. He shrugged, and continued to eat his tuna sandwich like nothing happened. I Live in Your Dreams! "Check this out!" Derk said to me. "What do you, wimp?" I gruff. "It's a dream catcher! Pretty cool, huh?" Derk said. "What are those stupid things used for anyway?" I asked pissed-off. "Well... they capture the evil 'dream spirits'! Basically, when it catches one, you won't have any nightmares!" Derk said in his stupid nerdy voice. I grabbed my milk carton, and smashed it against Derk's stupid face. He was covered in milk, including his stupid glasses. "Oy my gosh! I'm TELLING!" he said nasely as he slammed his small hands on the table. He scurried away in his church clothes to the principle's office. "You will pay for this, Jorsh!" was the last thing he said as he stormed out of the cafeteria. Man, what a loser. He's so weak and unthreatening. How am I going to pay for it? What's he going to do, stab me with his pinky? After a few hours of detention, I was back home. And I immediately had to do homework. By the time I was done, it was already bedtime. Grr, I hate school (and Derk.) I marched up to my room in rage. I started punching and kicking the blankets. I then got out a piece of meat with Derk's face taped to it, and I started punching furiously. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY DAY!" I yelled as the meat began to bleed. I tossed the bloody piece of meat across the room, and which the dog started eating it. "Yeah, enjoy the taste of that loser!" I yelled at the dog. Man, what was that loser going on about? "Dream spirits"? That's why I got detention? Well, I don't need a stupid dream catcher! DREAM SPIRITS AREN'T REAL! I rest my head on the pillow, and fell asleep within a few seconds. A dream started to materialize. I was in a red hallway with multiple ways to go. What is this place? I went straight down, then took a right. It was a dead end. But there was something there. I got closer to it. It sounded like someone crying. As I got closer, it appeared to be a guy in a white shirt and short hair. It kind of reminded me of Derk. It was crying like a baby. Then the crying turned into laughter. Hysterical laughter. "Derk...?" I called. That's when it looked behind. "Hey Jorsh! So happy you could make it! Did you enjoy detention?" Derk said in a low demonic voice. He had no glasses, and his eyes were pitch black. I backed away slowly. "I warned you Jorsh, I warned you. I told you not to mess with me!" Derk said while clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. He was completely covered in veins, his body type looked a lot more buff, and he was super tall. "I'm sorry, Derk! I'm sorry!" I cried. "What are you going to do, stab me with your pinky?" he mocked. I screamed as he walked towards me with loud, heavy footsteps. I crawled on the floor backwards. He picked me up with one hand by the shirt. I was now up to his face, and off the floor. "No Jorsh. I'm going to stab you with both pinkies!" he said. He slammed me on the ground, breaking my bad. He closed both of his fists with his pinkies out. He drilled them into my chest. That's when I woke up. I was panting heavily. Just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. But my chest feels odd... I took my shirt off, turned the light on, and looked into the mirror. I screamed, as I saw I had two bloody holes in my chest. That's when I came to the realization... Derk is a dream spirit. And I need a dream catcher. Like, NOW! But is it too late? The Ghost of Coronado Cave Deep in the woods of Coronado National Forest in Arizona lies an abandoned mine-shaft full of gold. People are too scared to go in it though. Why? Because ghosts or something. Yeah, I'm not kidding. People are scared to become millionaires all because of stupid ghosts! What a crazy world we live in. Well, I say I've had enough of ghosts! Because I'm going into the mine and getting that gold! I pulled up to the forest in the afternoon. After taking an hour hike, I found the cave that leads to the mine. It was in grossed within a mountain side. I walked in it. It was super dark. Good thing I brought my headlamp! I ventured through the deep dark cave, searching for the mine-shaft and the gold. Until I stumbled upon a clump of curly orange orange laying there in the dirt. I picked it up. It felt curly. And orange. I then felt my body get tugged away! "Agh, it's the ghost!" I cried. The ghost pulled me away through the cave. Its body felt like that of a butterfly net. I screamed and flailed around, as its hand over my mouth. "I caught the ghost!" said a goody voice. That's when I knew something was up. "No, you idiot! It's just a stupid human." said another voice. "What's going on here?" I cried. That's when the net was lifted off of me. I turned around and saw two killer clowns, one holding a pink butterfly net with a curly orange wig. "What's it to ya'?" the clown with black curly hair asked. "Nothing, I'm just looking for gold." I explained. "Well, we're tryin' to catch a ghost. We're gettin' sued big time. The only way we can win the case is if we prove that ghosts exist!" explained the clown. "Well, ghosts aren't real." I said. "Oh yea, same for your gold." said the clown. "Touché." I replied. Suddenly, a rock was thrown at me in the chest. "Alright, which one of you two knuckle heads did that?" I asked. They both shook their heads. I looked down at the ground. It wasn't a rock thrown at me, it was a gold nugget! I gasped. "TODAY'S MY LUCKY DAY!" I shouted while doing a happy dance. The clowns didn't seem to care. I was then pelted by another nugget. Then another one. Then another. Then another one after that. I was getting stoned with nuggets! "Ow, ee, oh, oh, ow!" I let out as I was getting pelted. That's when I saw a pile of gold nuggets floating in mid air. A ghost is holding them and trying to kill me with them! "GHOOOOOOOOST!" I screamed as I ran out of the cave. The two clowns laughed. "You sure got'em!" the black haired clown said to the "ghost". That's when his invisible wore off. It was an invisible clown, holding millions of dollars worth of gold nuggets. "Hehehe! That retard had a million dollars thrown at him, and he didn't even realize it!" the clowns laughed. Category:Abandoned Category:Video Games Category:Twist Ending Category:Basement Category:Werewolves Category:Cannibals Category:Wars Category:Deaths Category:Lawnny Category:Possessed Objects Category:Easter Category:The Woods Category:Aliens Category:Food Category:Vehicles Category:Law Inforcement Category:Houses Category:Dreams/Nightmares Category:Caves Category:Clowns